


Their Love Is Real, But To Others It Is a Show Of Sinful Display

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [8]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/F, Female Reader, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: The Sin of love and money, the people commit it as well, there eyes trained on the sinful pair.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Their Love Is Real, But To Others It Is a Show Of Sinful Display

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Maria thrusted into (y/n) with the toy strapped to her hips, the woman moaned under her, sticking her tongue out, and drooling. Men around the table gawked at the two. Some threw money, others recorded it, and some masturbating to the display of the two woman putting on the show.

Though, the women loved each other, they never disclosed it, not that most people would care, Maria's family didn't like her anymore, nor did (y/n)'s. The woman below Maria's breasts bounced with the blondes thrusts. Her toes curling and her pussy squirting on the toy. The men cheered and some even came, covering the floor of the small building with their disgusting cum.


End file.
